harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aleecia vs. Jennifer
In this episode, newcomer Aleecia Wallican, a very successful model, fights the less successful Jennifer Barrett in a reunion that Aleecia did not want or deserve. Jennifer is so vile that she also gets into a fight with Dylan Harper; his sister, Sheila Harper Watkins; not to mention their friend, Joliette Manning and Michelle Harper, the twins' mother! Suffice to say, it was not a good day for ol' Jennifer Barrett! In fact, it was a bad day indeed! DISCLAIMER: Some racially charged strong language is depicted here. This episode may not be suitable for children. Scene Outside of Joliette Manning's office. The enterprising woman just took over a modeling agency, which she bought from an old friend. She still works as a nurse and as a PI, but she also owns the modeling agency. A woman is sitting outside of the office. Her name is Aleecia Wallican. She is the niece of Arnetia Rowlett, and a close friend of her cousin, Anita Sheridan. Her success as a model is unquestionable. She is shown in by Joliette. JOLIETTE: Welcome to Boston, Ms. Wallican. I hope you are somewhat acclimated to the city. ALEECIA: Yes, I am. Thank you. I like Boston, it's really sensational! I take it you have seen my resume. JOLIETTE: Yes, I have. I am very impressed by the amount of work you have done. Worked for Ralph Lauren in New York, eh? ALEECIA: Yes, it was one of my favorite places to work. He was always very nice. He made sure I was all right, and his assistant made sure I was ready. JOLIETTE: I see here, that you have worked with, or rather competed against, Jennifer Barrett. ALEECIA: Competed against would be more accurate. She cannot work and play well with others, I dare say. She actually tried to steal many jobs from me. JOLIETTE: Well, Ms. Wallican, you won't have that to worry about. She is barred from every modeling agency in the country, and also in Canada and the UK. ALEECIA: You've covered it all, I am sure. So, she will not work with any agency? JOLIETTE: Nope. She is barred! (Enter Sheila and Dylan. Both are taking a break from work, and are visiting their friend.) JOLIETTE: Ah, hi there, you two. Come in and meet my newest model, Aleecia Wallican. Ms. Wallican, these two are my closest friends, Dylan Harper and his sister, Sheila Harper Watkins. They are the co-CEO's of Harper Industries, which is located nearby where we are now. Sheila also owns Sheila Watkins Designs, a big fashion design firm here in Boston. DYLAN: Very nice to meet you, Ms. Wallican. ALEECIA: Good to meet you as well, honey. SHEILA: If you are looking for a modeling job, I have an opening at Sheila Watkins Designs. We are always in need of some new models. JOLIETTE: That is great. I will definitely take you up on that offer, and Ms. Wallican will definitely fit the bill. (All of a sudden, there is a loud yell. It is Jennifer.) ALEECIA: What's that? It sounds like a howling banshee! DYLAN: Oh, good grief! I am afraid I know, Ms. Wallican. ALEECIA: Now you think on it, so do I. JOLIETTE: I can't believe she would have the nerve to do this! ALEECIA: Apparently she thinks she could. SHEILA: When is she ever going to learn? ALEECIA: I don't know. I have battled with her many times. She never learns. JENNIFER (screaming, as usual): I demand attention! Where is Ms. Randolph?! (Joliette comes out.) JOLIETTE (not bothering to hide her glee): I bought this agency from her! JENNIFER (stunned): Not YOU?! JOLIETTE (smiling an acid smile): Yes, it is ME! And I rule this roost! JENNIFER (her eyes widen again as she sees Aleecia): Oh NO! Not YOU TOO?! ALEECIA: What? No hello for an old cohort?! JENNIFER: I would have done well without your interfering! ALEECIA: Oh, you would NOT have done as well as that! And you delude yourself in thinking otherwise! You are a vile witch! You stole jobs from everyone left and right, all over Los Angeles! JENNIFER (haughtily): Prove it! ALEECIA: How about that one modeling job at Forrester Creations?! SHEILA: Wait a second. Jennifer worked at Forrester Creations?! ALEECIA: Not quite, Ms. Watkins. She stole a job from another model. SHEILA: From who? ALEECIA: Do any of you remember a girl named Nikki Clark? DYLAN: As a matter of fact, I do remember her, Aleecia. She was a very nice lady. Jamie Minzell Crawford told me about her. When he worked in Los Angeles, he told me about a friend of his and Craig's named Hans. Hans and his friend, Harold worked for a place called the House of Gianni. They competed with Forrester. Hans told him about Nikki. She had a promising career. She retired some years back after she married a photographer and they had a child, but her finale was to be in one of Forrester's fashion shows. But Jennifer lied about Nikki being out of town. She lied her way into Forrester and stole Nikki's job! JENNIFER: I did not steal her job! DYLAN (yelling): You are a liar! She had a signed contract! JENNIFER (gloating): Well she broke it! SHEILA: Oh, no, she didn't! The truth came out! Nikki was lied to! Poor Eric Forrester had no idea what you were capable of! ALEECIA: I talked with Nikki's husband, Michael, after that. He told me that Jennifer had deliberately slashed her tires to keep her from the show! JOLIETTE: What happened after that? ALEECIA: Eric paid Nikki in full, due to the fact of what happened. He found out what Jennifer had done, and he sanctioned her. Nikki got her full paycheck, and then she retired from modeling altogether. She married Michael soon after and they had twins, a boy named Luke and a girl named Michelle. Named after their two best friends, Luke and Michelle Blakely! SHEILA: That is wonderful. I talk with Michelle Blakely all the time. We call one another all the time, and I had lunch with her the last time I was in New York. She told me that Luke disowned his mother, Maria Gianni, for GOOD. Then he and Sophia, his father's wife, talked for several hours, and then she helped Luke to legally change his name to Blakely. Luke looks more to Sophia as his mother. When he and Michelle married, she took the name Blakely. They live nearby Sophia, and they all get along beautifully. JOLIETTE: I am glad it ended happily for Nikki. But what sanctions did Eric put on Jennifer? ALEECIA: No modeling work for a year, but she broke that injunction time and time again! JOLIETTE (glaring at Jennifer): Is this true?! JENNIFER: Wouldn't YOU like to know? JOLIETTE: You evil bitch! You've scoffed the rules for the LAST time! Don't you DARE darken this doorstep again! Get out of this office and get out of my life! (Jennifer storms out) ALEECIA: Whoo boy, she is mad now. JOLIETTE: Yeah, she is, Aleecia, but I don't care. She will just have to get over it. (Jennifer goes into an abandoned office.) JENNIFER: DAMN IT! I WILL MAKE THAT BITCH PAY! (Enter Aleecia, loaded for bear!) ALEECIA: What bitch, you stupid whore? JENNIFER: YOU! You ruined my life! ALEECIA (scornfully): Not quite, honey! You ruined your OWN life! You lied where you should not have lied! And you are the one who is paying for it! And by the way, I was the one who told Eric Forrester what you did. Rick, his son, the new President, will know what to do with you! So will every other fashion house in this country! You will never work again! JENNIFER: You stupid bitch! I will DEMOLISH you! (The two get into a catfight. They are throwing things, and kicking and clawing one another) JENNIFER: Ain't so damn high and mighty now, are ya, you bitch?! ALEECIA (kicking her between her legs, making her howl): Well, I am more successful than you are, obviously! JENNIFER: That is not so! I was the most sought-after model in the world! Why did you lie about me?! ALEECIA: You're the liar! Quit trying to bait and switch! JENNIFER: I will do whatever I want! I always win! ALEECIA: Well, you ain't gonna win on this one, you evil bitch! I will mop up the floor with you! JENNIFER: You think you are all that?! ALEECIA: I KNOW I am all that! You aren't even WORKING! JENNIFER (spitting rage): You stupid SLUT! ALEECIA: Look in the mirror, whore! You are the slut! Sleeping with every man in Los Angeles and then some! It is not enough you have had half of the men in the Southland, but you have to try to steal everyone else's man too! You are a disgusting, filthy slut! JENNIFER: No! No! NO! That is not true! Everyone loves me! Everyone adores me! I am the best woman in the whole world! I am a model of high renown! (Aleecia slaps Jennifer in the face) ALEECIA: You think you are so superior?! Well, how about that slap in the face! JENNIFER: How dare you, you inferior piece of work! How dare you slap me, one who is more superior than you are! ALEECIA: Miserable narcissist! You better shut up or I will do more than slap you! I will bust you in the mouth, whore! JENNIFER (lying once again): You never got over that I am more successful than you are! ALEECIA: Please, bitch! Your lies are so common that you have no other recourse! JENNIFER: Burn in hell, you worthless bitch! And you know what else you are? (she smiles evilly) You are nothing but a NIGGER! Go back to being a slave! (Well! That infuriated Aleecia. Jennifer smiles smugly. Aleecia looks coldly at her! She then winds up and busts Jennifer in the mouth!) ALEECIA: What do you think of that?! Not bad for a nigger, eh, you stupid piece of racist trash? JENNIFER: How dare you call me trash, you bitch! YOU are trash! Not ME! ALEECIA: You are nothing but a beach rat! JENNIFER: At least, I didn't live in the ghetto, like you did, you stupid darky! ALEECIA (infuriated): Keep it up, whore, and I will bust the taste right out of your mouth! JENNIFER (taunting): Ghetto trash! ALEECIA: Calling me trash, you stupid slut?! Please, you ought to know trash! You LOOK like trash! I know all about you! Slutting around with every man in Los Angeles. Sleeping with every thing with a penis! You truly disgust me! JENNIFER: And you think I had no rights?! What about me?! I was married to a man who was married to his job! I had a stupid brat that took away time from me! Time that should have been spent on ME! You are nothing more than a loser! ALEECIA: Listen to me, bitch! Don't you EVER complain to me about your woe-is-me life! You had it made in the shade! I had to struggle to get where I am! Unlike YOU, you entitled piece of trash, I worked like a dog to get modeling lessons! I had to work two jobs, and give up ANY sense of a social life to save every last dime I could get my hands on to take modeling lessons! I had no time for myself! There were times I wanted to date, but I could not. Work took over my whole life, so I could get modeling lessons! You were fortunate! You had EVERYTHING handed to you on a silver platter from Mommy and Daddy! You had the best college education money can buy! You were a sorority sister, and you damn well RULED the roost! You met and married into wealth and it STILL wasn't enough for you! You wanted MORE and MORE! And now, they see you for the spoiled selfish little brat that YOU are! You call ME a loser?! Well, look in the mirror, honey! If anyone is a loser, it is you! Because you are such a damned INGRATE! JENNIFER (lying once again): My mommy and daddy love me! They always will! They hate Aidan! ALEECIA: Aidan?! Who the hell is Aidan?! Is he your latest lover? SHEILA (coming in): No, Aleecia. Aidan was her son. She disowned him before she divorced his dad. ALEECIA: Really? SHEILA: Yeah, and from what my niece, Aurora, tells me, she disowned Aidan in the middle of a packed resort! ALEECIA: No surprise! You are a bitch on wheels! JENNIFER: I will KILL you! I will kill you and I will have a lovely smile on my lovely lips! (Sheila balls up her fist and busts Jennifer in the mouth! Her lips swell again!) SHEILA: Take that, you stupid slut! JENNIFER: I will bust you in the mouth, you goddamned Harper trash! DYLAN: I don't think so! You even TRY to hit my sister, and I will have you up for assault! JENNIFER: What about what she did to ME?! DYLAN (dismissively): You got what you deserved, you stupid slut! Sheila was within her rights to hit you in the mouth! I cannot hit you, but SHE can! JENNIFER: Because you are a coward! DYLAN (yelling): No, because I am a gentleman! A gentleman NEVER strikes a lady! But YOU are no lady! ALEECIA: You are more of a gentleman than she is a lady, Mr. Harper. And thank you for defending my honor. DYLAN (bowing): The pleasure is mine. ALEECIA: You are gay, right? Joliette told me about you and Adam. DYLAN: Yes. Adam and I have been married for a while now. We have two kids. JENNIFER: A SINFUL marriage! DYLAN: Why don't you shut up, Barrett?! JENNIFER: I don't have to! I have more morals than ANYONE else! SHEILA (slapping Jennifer): Don't you EVER say that again! Especially towards MY brother! JENNIFER: He is a faggot! That is ALL he is. SHEILA: That term you used is a VILE term! I love my brother, and this whole town knows he is gay! JENNIFER: I hate you! (She advances menacingly on Dylan) I will see you dead! (Enter Joliette. There is a look of hatred on her face) JOLIETTE: You step your backside away from my friend! If you even THINK of killing him, or even consider injuring him in any way! I will destroy you completely! SHEILA: And if she doesn't stop you, then I certainly will! Nobody will mess around with my twin brother! Especially a stupid amoral and ridiculous piece of trash like YOU! I love my brother with my whole soul! He is my twin, and if I don't destroy you and Joliette can't, then I will have someone come in my stead to demolish you! JENNIFER: Ha! You don't have the guts to stop me! (Enter Michelle! Dylan and Sheila's mother!) MICHELLE: No matter how old they are, they are STILL my babies! And I am warning you, you stupid slut, if you even DARE to touch my children, I will see to it that you are completely destroyed! Now, get to stepping and leave us alone! JENNIFER: You may have won THIS time! But I will not be defeated! Nobody can defeat me! I am Jennifer Barrett! That gives me more rights than you! MICHELLE: You listen to me, slut! Your last name may be Barrett, but MY last name is HARPER! And I think you will find that Harper will carry a lot MORE weight than Barrett! Especially when you are nothing more than a loser! And a damned loser at THAT! Now, get out of here! Don't EVER come around my children again! (Jennifer grabs her coat and storms out of the building.) SHEILA: Who called you, Mom? JOLIETTE: I did. I knew Jennifer was getting out of hand, and I worried about you two, especially since you two had heart issues, so I brought in reinforcements. I hope you aren't angered. SHEILA: Thank you. You did what you needed to. I nearly lost it when she went towards Dylan. MICHELLE: And well you should. He is your twin, and you love him. JOLIETTE: We have to stop her! But HOW?! ALEECIA: Leave it to me! I can handle her! And I know exactly HOW I can do that! (On that note, the scene fades.) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Catfight episodes